Dark Woods Series
by ChildOfDe4th
Summary: Need I say more? Title is self explanitory. This is basically Tsuna singing the Dark Woods Circus series so just R&R.
1. Steel Cage Princess

**YES! I am still alive! The only reason I haven't been updating is because of school...anyway, This is my first KHR fanfic. If anything is too OOC or just plain wrong, please inform me and i will fix it as soon as possible ^_^ I know that you don't wanna hear me ramble**

**Rei- Yes who would?**

**Me- Meanie, you've been around Reborn-chan again haven't you?**

**Rei- Shut up and disclaim!**

**Me- *grumbles* Din't gotta be mean about it...Anywho, ChildOfDe4th does not own anything!**

* * *

><p>It had been a very long day, and all Tsuna could think about was going home and relaxing. After he relaxed a little, he planned to go to the party that Nono had been setting up in celebration of Halloween. He stumbled into his home with a quick 'Tadaima!' He wasn't surprised to be answered with an empty house. His dear mother, bless her soul, had passed away when he was sixteen, and he was seventeen now. Reborn had stayed, but he was helping set up the Vongola mansion that stood at the edge of Namimori forest. He walked, more like stumbled like a drunken idiot, up stairs to his room and plopped down on his bed.<p>

"Why? What did I ever do to look so feminine?" He shouted gripping his hair in his hands. "Curse my girly looks!" He shouted to the heavens. He crossed his arms and pouted. 'Now, I need to get Mukuro to help me with my performance. His illusions will work wonders for what I have in mind." See, like everything Vongola does, there is a contest to see who does the best. Tsuna wanted to win. Last year he lost and Reborn chased him for hours with those stupid grenades. "Mukuro." He stated to the empty room.

"Kufufufu. Yes my little usagi-chan?"

"I need your help."

"With?"

"Well you see, I need your illusions to help me with a series of performances…this is what I want you to do…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER AT THE PARTY!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you Hayato for that wonderful piano piece." Gokudera Hayato, in all his silver haired, bomber glory, bowed modestly. He wore a classic vampire costume with little fangs and everything. "And now it's time for Vongloa's own, Vongola Decimo Sawada, Tsunayoshi!" The announcer boomed with pride and joy. The audience clapped loudly, and were anxious to see what the ultimate uke had planned.

The music started and is was strange, not at all what they were expecting of their cute little Decimo. It wounded almost desperate, and upbeat, like someone trying to break out of a high security prison with guards on their tail. Mist rolled on stage and most were captured at the sight of Tsuna. He wore a short thigh length black dress that puffed out at the bottom with icy blue material(anyone know what this is called?). The back dipped down to his waist and there were three buckles going across the back. He wore thigh high stockings and no shoes. His wild brown had been tamed into two pigtails and had been dyed blue. He had a headset attached to his head as well. He opened his mouth and began to sing in a haunting voice that left many speechless.

"_**Ware ta sora mieru**_

_**Ibara no mori kara**_

_**Kono hagane no shiro**_

_**Tsumetai chi nioi**_

_**Dokusai ru osameru**_

_**No ha joou reiketsu na jouu**_

_**Kairaku no tame ni**_

_**Hito o korosu joou"**_

{From a forest of thorns

You can see the broken sky

In this steel castle

In the stench of chilled blood

The reigning Queen is cold hearted

She kills for pleasure}

Most people's mouth dropped. Mukuro's illusions, Tsuna's voice, Tsuna's outfit…It was amazing. Most people were gapping at what the words coming out of Tsuna's mooth though. It was so…depressing and not what they expected.

""_**Omae ha watashi no momo yo**_

_**Shinu made koko ni**_

_**Tojikomeru no ga ii to omou wa!"**_

"_**O yame kudasai joou sama**_

_**Watashi o dounika**_

_**Nigashi te ha kure mase n desho u ka"**_

"_**Eins Zwei Drei Vier"**_

{"You are all mine

Until you die

Imprisoned, how delightful!"

"Please stop this, your majesty,

Oh how will we ever escape?"

"One. Two. Three. Four."}

Really what drove Tsuna to sing this for the first round of the contest? This song would've been an ace in the hole! Reborn smirked like this was his plan all along. Truthfully he was jjust as shocked. _'Who would've thought? Dame-Tsuna can actually sing. And pretty well at that."_ Tsuna continued to sing.

"_**Joou ha watashi o tojikome ta**_

_**Tsumetai ore no naka ni**_

"_**Ibara no beddo**_

_**Bara no makura!"**_

_**Mado ga nai kono heya ni**_

_**Watashi ha tojikome**_

_**Rare ta zetsubou to issho ni**_

"_**Watashi o dare ka tasuke te **_

_**Ha kure mase n desho u ka""Desug sore ha kanawa nu koto**_

_**Koko kara ha de rare nai"**_

{The Queen locked me in a chilly cell

The thorny beds

The pillows of roses

The room in which I'm locked in

There are no windows

Only hopelessness

"Can someone save me?"

"it isn't possible

You cannot leave this place"}

Most people were holding their breath, they were captivated by Tsuna's performance and his eyes weren't even looking at them most of the time! He was acting out everything that the illusions were showing. He was magnificent! Mukuro's heterochromatic eyes glowed in pleasure. _'Kufufufu. Who would have thought that my little Tsunayoshi-kun was so talented at singing?'_

"_**Asahi ha noboru mie nai watashi ha zuikou hikari ga**_

_**Itsu made mo koko de matteru mie nai kyuusai sukui o**_

_**Watashi ha kono ori no naka de zutto zutto matteru**_

_**Mie nai zuikou hikari sagashi te owara zu no naka de"**_

{I can't see the sunrise in the morning

I'm eternally waiting in here, with no sight of salvation

I'm waiting in this prison, always, always

And I'll never stop looking for the unseen sunlight.}

Tsuna kept his head bowed till the music faded out completely then raised his head. He had an angelic smile on his face that stunned many. In the audience, Hibari, Kyouya clenched his hand into a fist. _' How dare these herbivore stare at __my__ Tsunayoshi! He's mine damnit!'_ Tsuna bowed and walked off stage, Mukuro's illusions turning to mist around him and hiding him from view. Seconds later everyone erupted into loud applause.

"And that's it for round one! The ones proceeding to round two are: Squalo, Bel, Gokudera, Tsunayoshi,…" Tsuna tuned everything out after hearing his name.

"Thank you so much Mukuro!" He exclaimed throwing himself at his mist guardian.

"Kufufufu I look forward to the next performance Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro chuckled as he vanished for the time being. Meanwhile Tsuna trudged to the dressing room to change costumes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me how I did, I would really appreaciate it! Flames will be fed to Uri and Roll so be warned! Just kidding just son't be too harsh please...^_^''<strong>


	2. Widespread Knowledge of the Late, Madnes

**I am back! Sorry it took so long, I've been getting sufficated by homework and, of all things, housework! Can you believe it? I leave the house to my dearest little Se7en-chan, and she demolished my room! WHY CRUEL WORLD?**

**Rei- STFU! No one cares about your troubles, they want this pathetic attempt of writting!**

**Me- So cruel!**

**Tsuna- I-It's o-okay Lee-Lee-chan.**

**Rei- Shut up you stupid fishie!**

**Tsuna- I-I'm s-stu-upid? *sniffles pathetically, using the dying moe flames***

**Me- Damn it Rei, and you're the smart one?**

**Rei- SHUT UP! I'm sorry Tuna-chan, I'm just frustrated because of the bitch at the keyboard.**

**Me- OI!**

**Tsuna- I-It's ok-okay Rei-nii-chan...ANYWAYS! ChildOfDe4th doesn't own KHR!**

**Me- Sadly...If I did, Tsuna would never see the light of day, he would be lock up in a bedroom with Mukuro, Hibari, Xanxus, Byakuran and various others with the purpose of being their sex slave, but as you can tell that obviously hasn't happened *pouts***

* * *

><p>"That was magnificent! Everyone that was Squalo with his song Dancing Samurai." Everyone clapped, surprised that the shark-like Varia member had such a melodious voice. "Next is Vongola's own Decimo, Sawada, Tsunayoshi." Most of the crowd cheered wildly. They couldn't wait to see what Tsuna was going to sing next.<p>

A group of flutes began to play and a hologram of Tsuna in a white shirt that reached his knees appeared on the stage. The hologram had an orange twenty-seven on the center of the chest. His hair was still up in the long pig tails, and he looked a little stumped. A piano joined in and slowly the real Tsuna appeared on stage, he was being pushed up in a little cart by an unknown person. Tsuna looked a little stumped and confused. The setting changed to a solid white room with a bed roll in the corner and Tsuna looked so adorably confused. He opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_**Aru hi  
><strong>_

_**K**__**irei  
><strong>_

_**Shiro i  
><strong>_

_**Heya ni**_

_**Tsure te  
><strong>_

_**Korare  
><strong>_

_**Zutto  
><strong>_

_**Koko ni**_

{_Once upon_

_A new day_

_In a white_

_Clean new room_

_They brought me_

_Here every_

_Day for a_

_Long while_}

The view shifted to show a long corridor with unlabled white doors.

"_**Kirei na**_

_**Rooka ni**_

_**Kirei na**_

_**Heya ga**_

_**Aru**** no"**_

{_A clean hallway_

_Filled with clean rooms_

_Everything is_

_Cleaned up so nicely now}_

The stage showed Mukuro and Chrome sitting in a white room that looked like Tsuna's. Mukuro just stared at the wall while Chrome looked around timidly.

_**"Yoru niwa**_

_**Hitori zutsu**_

_**Tsure te**_

_**Ikare te ru no"**_

_{During the night_

_One person was_

_Taken away_

_And never seen again_}

Footsteps sounded in the break of the music. The stage flashed back to Tsuna, showing him standing at the door looking out the window. You could hear the noise of a chainsaw in the background and someone screaming. The stage showed what Tsuna was seeing. Mukuro walked by in a straight jacket being led by one of the guards. He looked at Tsuna, a crazied looked in his eyes. Tsuna looked away in shame. The stage was covered in mist then cleared showing a white door with a red window.

_**"Kirei**_

_**Ohana**_

_**Makka**_

_**Sai te**_

_**Hitotsu**_

_**Heya ga**_

_**Ohana**_

_**Batake"**_

_{Beautiful_

_Bright vivid_

_Red flowers_

_Are in bloom_

_One flower_

_Garden room_

_At the end_

_Of the hall_}

A line of red dripped out from under the window.

_**"Marui**_

_**Kirei**_

_**Goron**_

_**Ochiru**_

_**Pochi ga**_

_**Tabe ru**_

_**Sore wo**_

_**Pakuri"**_

{_Something round_

_And bright rolled_

_Down from a _

_Big pile_

_Young Pochi_

_Had eaten_

_That something_

_That fell down_}

The stage flashed again and showed Hibari crawlin on his knees to the head that had fallen from the pile. Hibari picked up the head by the hair and set it in the corrner by Chrome's head. A body sat in the corrner by the heads and you couldn't tell if it was a male or female body. The screen backed out showing Tsuna watching what was going on with a smile on his face.

{_Tomorrow I_

_Can see if my_

_Name will be called_

_To go down there with him too_

_Tomorrow I_

_Can see if my_

_Name will be called_

_To go down there with him}_

The stage showed Tsuna floating in the air, rotating in a circle again as he sang the next part.

_**"Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi**_

_**Watashi"**_

{_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want to_

_I want-}_

The song abruptly cut off startling most people who had started to tune out all the Watashi(s). Circus music started to play in the background as it showed the main people from the song. Tsuna had a stunning orange and white dress on and it didn't show below his waist because of the mist. Hibari stood in a straight jacket with a collar around his neck with drool dripping down his chin. Reborn stood behind Hibari in his adult form with a smirk on his face as he held the chain connected to Hibari's collar and a whip in his other hand. Lastly was Chrome and Mukuro. You still couldn't tell if the body was male or female but it had both Mukuro and Chrome's head sewn on. People shivered. It was creepy.

"And that was Vongola Decimo! Next is Mukuro with..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please tell me how I did, I would really appreaciate it! Sorry it took so long, I was attacked by homework :P. Flames will be used to fuel Xan-Xan's flames of wrath so be warned! Just kidding just don't be too harsh please...^_^''<strong>_


	3. Dark Woods Circus

**Hey ! It's been so long! I almost forgot about this I'm so sorry T~T**

**Tsuna- It's okay just update and everyone will be happy. ^_^**

**Me- If you say so...**

* * *

><p>"And that was Haru with her song World Is Mine...Next is Vongola Decimo. I can't wait to see what he has in store for us now!" The announcer cried with excitement. The croud perked up at the mention of the adorable little tunafish. The first person that showed on stage was baby Reborn. Everyone blinked then looked at the Reborn standing in a dark corner.<p>

"[Oh, you're here, you're here!

Tonight we'll be showing

The sad fate that some of this world carry

Children that God has abandoned

Restlessly creeping out

Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with

Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out

The crowns of their head that caress the dark clouds

They smile as they dream of their mothers' embrace

Ooh, the deformity!

DEFORMITY!

Drop by and see him

Drop by and see him!]

The little reborn walked around on stage passing out flyers to people no one had ever seen while holding a balloon. At times you could see the Mukuro-Chrome hybrid passing out flyers as well, Chrome's eye flashing red at times. The Mukuro-Chrome hybrid ran off into the woods that were surrounded by mist at the edge of the stage, the little Reborn following with a grin, letting go of his balloon in the process. As they got deeper into the woods, you could see a large circus tent with a banner that said 'CIRCUS!' hanging on the front. As they approached the circus, the tent got closer like the audience was running to the woods as well. Tsuna's voice sounded out, even though you couldn't see him yet.

**"Morino ne**

**Okuno okuni**

**Arunda**

**Sono SAAKASU**

**Zachou wa**

**Ookina meni**

**Takai se**

**Jyuu metre"**

_{Deep in the woods_

_Far far in the back_

_You know the way_

_There is a circus_

_The chairman with_

_The rather large eyes_

_And those ones of_

_Ten meters tall}_

A pair of eyes flashed behind the tent, showing glowing green orbs. Lightening flashed and you could see the out line of Hayato standing behing the tend.

**"KYASUTO wa**

**Minna yukai**

**Katachi wa**

**Hen dakeredo**

**Tottemo**

**Tanosiinda**

**Kurai morino**

**SAAKASU"**

_{__All of the cast_

_Is oh so jolly_

_Although their forms_

_Are rather strange_

_But it is all_

_So much fun to be here_

_At the Dark Woods Circus with you!}_

A group of prople stood around the little Reborn for a minute, showing themselves to be the members of the Varia with Squalo and Xanxus seeming to have legs long enough to make them ten meters tall, but normal length for everything else. The little Reborn ran to the tent and peaked into a whole in the side of the tent. The stage shifted to show what Reborn was seeing.

**"Hutatsu atama-mono"**

{_The one who has the two heads}_

It showed the Mukuro-Chrome hybrid in a circus clown outfit.

**"Igyouno utahime ni"**

_{A damaged, deformed diva too!}_

It showed Tsuna, who was singing, in a strapless dress with a metal band over his eyes. The dress was knee length in the front, showing that he had rather goat-like legs, and trailed a good few feet behind him on the floor.

**"Tsumetai mono taberu no aoi kemonoga"**

_{A cruel blue beast that loves to eat everything that he can frozen}_

Next was Hibari, still in a straight jacket, sitting at a table with drool leaking from his mouth. On the table was an empty plate. As the words were said, chilled arms appeared on the plate.

**"Nozomarete**

**Umarete kitawake jyanai kono karada**

**Nande sonna**

**Mede miteiruno?**

**Kaoga kusatteku"**

_{Doesn't anyone_

_Wish I were alive?_

_So filthy I am in this body of mine?_

_Why_ _do you look_

_At me like that_

_At this face that's rotting everyday?}_

It showed Tsuna, in his dress, leaning against the side of a bird cage. the Mukuro-Chrome hybrid was sitting on him/her knees giving Tsuna a tray of...something...maybe food. They both looked to the side at they corret words, showing their faces, which were decaying violently. It made some people sick to their stomache.

**"K**urusiiyo****

****Kurusikute sikataga naito****

**Kanojyowa ittanda**

**Soredemo kono SAAKASU wa tsuzukunda"**

_{It's painful_

_It's so painful_

_We all know but it cant be helped they say_

_She's said it_

_But still we forever_

_Continue this circus of ours}_

It showed little Reborn lookin in at Tsuna and the hybrid, showing the Mukuro half trying to comfort Tsuna.

**"Tanosiiyo**

**Tanosiiyo**

**Kono SAAKASU wa tanosii"**

[FOREVER!]

_{It's so fun_

_So much fun_

_This circus is so very much fun}_

It showed the Mukuro-Chrome hybrid in the center of a ring in the circus, entertaining a large crowd. They looked like they were having so much fun.

**"Kusatta mi**

**Tokeru meni**

**Tadareta**

**Hadaga utsuruno"**

_{With rotten fruit_

_To dissolve my eyes_

_My skin, it festers_

_To reflect my eyes}_

It showed Tsuna laying on the ground after being struck with rotten fruit, the left side of his face decaying. It was as sickening red and black, showing it was burned and decomposing. Reborn was hung up with a rope, rotten fruit juice dripping down his face.

**"Sinitaiyo**

**Sinitaiyo**

**Kokokara dasite**

**Kudasai**

**Sorewa muri**

**Nakototo darekaga itteita kigasuru"**

_{I want to die_

_I want to die_

_Get me out of here_

_I beg of you, please_

_But its impossible for anyone to say and feel what we do here}_

At first it showed Tsuna in his bird cage, begging to be set free. Little Reborn backed away from the whole in the tent and it showed him looking a little nervous. He wiped the sweat off his face and looked around. He was pulled into the tent quickly. He didn't even realize what had happened until it was to late and the flap of the tent had closed on him.

[The body is distorted in order to bend that twisted figure

To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns

Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street

This child has to cower alone

I guess the shadows reach long

But the friends that talk have their waists aligned

You are later and before and by yourself

Oh, you're here, you're here!

Drop by and see him!

Drop by and see him!

Drop by, to the Dark Woods Circus!]

Squalo and Xanxus, with Squalo in a dress, danced a waltz to the mucis playing. It flashed to different members of the circus laying on the ground, either asleep or dead, then flashed back, that member looking normal and walking with a group of friends. The last to arrive was Mukuro and Chrome, Chrome dragging Mukuro behind her.

[Its fun!]

The stage flashed to little Reborn, passing out flyers again. He faced the crowd and the illusion closed up on his face just as a demented look crossed his face, his eyes flaching bloody red.

The mist faded away with the sound of a horse drawn carriage. The mist cleared, revealing Tsuna on stage with Mukuro and Mammon beside him.

"That was our own Vongloa Decimo. Next we have Dino singing 'Be More'..."

* * *

><p><strong>HA! It took forever, but I updated :P I'll start updating this more too now that schools almost out. Peace!<strong>

**Rei- All flames will be used to burn Byakuran's marshmellows so he will come and kill you. Be warned.**

**Me- He won't kill them you idiot, He'll maim them.**

**Rei- What ever.**


End file.
